


i'll stop time for you

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, i wrote this at midnight don't ask, these two are such pure babies honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: zay writes isadora a note.





	i'll stop time for you

"What is this?" Isadora asked herself, seeing a small white envelope fall from her locker. 

She reached down to pick it up and open it, revealing a note. A small smile and blush grew on her face as she read it, her head and heart both racing.

  _A secret admirer note? Who could this be?_

 A list of potential boys ran through her mind. And of course the negative thoughts of  _'what if this is a prank!?'_ ran through her head as well, but somehow she managed to push them away.

 "Smackle," a soft voice came from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to face Zay who had a small nervous smile tugging at his lips.

 "Hi" she smiled, trying not to get her hopes up that the secret admirer was him. Though the longer she saw his face, the higher her hopes rose.

"I've liked you since our first day of high school and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he spoke fast, anxiety laced through his words.

 "Of course I will, I like you too" she shyly smiled back at him.

 "Let it out" he said, smiling at the girl he had fallen for.

 "YAY!" she shouted, being friends with Riley really did rub off on her.

 Zay chuckled, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

  _Yep, this is the girl I love._

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but so am i ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
